1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of information management and, more particularly, destroys a record of information stored on a disc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Preventing an undesired dissemination of information is an aspect of information management of recognized importance. A primary use of a paper shredder, for example, is for destroying a record of information stored on paper by cutting the paper into a multiplicity if narrow strips. After the cutting, it is almost impossible to recover the record by reassembling the strips.
What is known as a floppy disc is a frequently used device for storing a magnetic record of information. Erasing the magnetic record is a routine operation of a personal computer.
What is known as a compact disc typically has a burn side and a label side. An optical record of the information is stored on the burn side. There is no recording of information on the label side.
The optically recorded information is not easily erased. In other words, there is an aspect of substantial permanence of the optical record. Because of the aspect of permanence, the optically recorded information is usually of greater importance than the magnetically recorded information.
Economically preventing an undesired dissemination of the optically recorded information is difficult because of the substantial permanence of the recording. Analgous to the paper shredder, one way of preventing the undesired dissemination of the optically recorded information is to destroy the disc whereon it is recorded. Heretofore there has not been an economic way of destroying the compact disc.
An object of the invention is to destroy a record of information stored on a burn side of a compact disc.
In one specific embodiment of the invention, a rotatable arm bears against a label side of a compact disc to press a burn side of the disc against an edge of a blade while the disc is moved relative to the blade, thereby causing the blade to scratch the burn side.
In another specific embodiment of the invention, a blade extends from an interior surface of an enclosure. Within the enclosure are a pair of counter rotating rollers are coupled to a drive gear that cause the rollers to rotate. The enclosure has a slot where a compact disc may be inserted. Within the enclosure the rollers cause the disc to move while a surface of the disc is in contact with an edge of the blade.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention should be apparent from the following description of embodiments thereof as illustrated in the accompanying drawing.